Sweeter Than Chocolate
by xxx.fantasy
Summary: Okay.... its Matt its Mello its at Wammys! Read and enjoy! yaoi WaRnInGs: YAOI why are you even reading this if you dont know what it is?
1. Chapter 1

Ooookay

This is my first like story story…with a plot  okay but I think Mello is about 16 and Matt is about 13. They are in the Wammy house… Mello = mood swings, we'll get into that later!

Ooh **things in this** are sounds

"Matt!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get out here and get me some CHOCOLATE!!!" I watched his slim figure rush down the stairs, a blur of red hair and stripes…and then he tripped. I watched him stumble down the last few steps, and then fall to all fours at the bottom of the steps. He looked so cute when he was being clumsy. I quickly shook my head, no, don't think like that. To dispel the thoughts from my head I yelled, "Matt? Did I ask you to fall down the stairs?". He stood quickly and came over to me, "No, I-I'm sorry". I sighed, letting a malicious grin take over my face, "Why are you sorry Matty?" He looked up at me pleadingly, but I wasn't going to bite "Are you going to answer me?". He closed his eyes, swallowing, "I'm sorry that I fell down the stairs when I should have been getting you chocolate". I put my hand under his chin and whispered, "_Say it_". He frowned, blinked and said the word that always sent me spinning, "Mello" he choked. With that I let him go; it felt good to be in charge.

I slowly nibbled on my fresh bar of chocolate, sometimes I felt bad for Matt, his parents were both dead, everyone's parents at Wammys were dead, but he actually knew them, it wasn't just a fact that he had parents, he had met them, he had known them, but he also had to lose them. I frowned as I reached the end of my chocolate bar, I better get to class.

School goes as usual, I grab Matt and walk him to his class, normally I wouldn't do anything for anyone, but parading around a little servant just helps me keep my status around school, it proves I can have anything, and _anyone_ for that matter.

During my first class I can let my mind wander, I learned all the stuff we were going over in class a few weeks ago. Matt, when he first got to Wammy's Watari wanted someone to show him around, and I thought he was kinda' cute, so I raised my hand. I guess it surprised some people because I normally don't hang around people; they hang around me if you know what I mean. When Matt first got to my room where he would be sleeping, he wouldn't stop crying. One thing that really gets under my skin is people not listening to me, so when I told him to shut the hell up and he didn't, I was pretty pissed. But after a little _training_ he learned to listen to what I say.

_****Ring****_

"Finally" I said aloud as I stood up to leave the class, it was pointless anyway. I went to my dorm room which I shared with my little Matt. As soon as I got into the small room I was in a bad mood, you think the best school in England could afford more than a couple of twin beds, a table, and a shitty lamp.

I flopped down on my bed and fished a piece of chocolate out from under my pillow. Matt didn't get out of class for another half hour. It's amazing how boring life is without him….

**Creeeeeeeeek**

I woke up to the sound of the old door being slowly opened. I quickly sat up on the bed and messed up my hair so I could watch him enter the room.

"M-Mello" he stuttered when he entered the room. Matt is so cute when he is nervous! "Yeah, what do you want?" He scrunched his eyes, blushing. "N-Never mind…its-its not important" No!! I didn't mean to be mean! Jeez why do I always say the wrong things when I'm around him?

"No Matt, what is it. Sorry I didn't mean to cut you off"

"Oh..okay, I was going to say that I got an A on my history test"

"GOOD JOB!" I said probably a little too loud, bringing him into a tight embrace. I can try to deny it as much as I want but as long as I have are reasons I guess it's okay if I hug him. He was obviously tired of the physical contact because he started to pull away. "Sorry" I mumbled he responded with a quiet "..its fine".

I took this moment to go to the bathroom that I shared with my entire floor in the boarding school. As soon as I shut the door I exploded." WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SOO STUPID?" He is another dude! I can't be gay! I'm not a fag! I punched the concrete walls until my knuckles were bloody...and the sad thing is it's not the first time this has happened. It's just hard, to like…I don't know how to explain it…but I'm afraid to take my relationship further with him…because I don't want to be rejected. Whatever…

I went back to my room, bloody knuckles and all and just went to sleep on my bed. When I woke up it was 2:00 am. I stood up to get some chocolate…no need to make Matt wake up and get me some at this hour. I tiptoed out of our room and headed down to the kitchen. I went to the snack cupboard, quickly picked the lock and as I reached for the chocolate I noticed that my hands were wrapped up in gauze. "What?" I muttered. The wrap was well done and there was a little heart drawn on the tip of my pointer finger, who would have, "Matt" I whispered. I dropped my chocolate, and ran through the dark halls back to our room. "Matt?" I whispered as I stood next to him on the bed. I leaned in for a little kiss on the lips.

"Matt" I whispered again, and I could have sworn I heard him murmur "Mello" back.

:))))))))))))))) did you like? Did you hate? REVIEW!

Yeah I think I want to do like this but in Matt perspective now… is that I a good idea? And if there is any one out there who wants to help me with spelling/grammar I would like the help!...  
If you have any ideas on what should happen next, feel free to tell me! (I probably go faster when I have ideas) ~koolz


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm just going to fill you in on some things about Matt, you see he doesn't know things, because Mello dearest has kept him socially isolated from everyone since he came to the Wammy house, he came to the Wammy house at like ……10 so he doesn't know like …. Anything! (~PuBeRtY~)  
_Dreams!_

Matt's perspective this chapter

I woke up at my usual time, 7:00 a.m. exactly half an hour before Mello. So I can get ready for him to wake up. I slowly walked to the kitchen so I could get Mello his morning chocolate, slowly remembering the details of last night's dream.

_I was in my room alone and I turned around and Mello was behind me, with that wicked look on his face that meant he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and he pushed me down on the bed, not as hard as I thought he would, he just kinda flopped me down and I fell. Then he was above me running his hands through my hair and kissing me, and I was kissing him back. He slipped one of his hands through the elastic and into my loose pajama pants. He grabbed me and started to pump, god it felt so good! He pumped harder and faster until I felt like I couldn't go on, and then everything went white with pleasure, all of my senses screaming at once. Then everything was calm and relaxed, I felt like I was flying. Mello kissed me on the lips and whispered my name, "Matt" he said, and I whispered back,"Mello"._

When I woke up there was white stuff in my bed. I had been having a lot of these dreams lately, and they were always about Mello. Not that they could be about anyone else, I didn't know anyone else. I was torn out of my thoughts as I fell to the ground. "What the hell?" I muttered, looking to see what I had slipped on. Chocolate? "Whatever" I said aloud, reaching up to the cupboard to get another one, "Mello gets two today."

My thoughts shifted to happier things as I walked back to my and Mello's room. Hopefully Mello would be in a good mood today too, but normally Mello was very crabby in the mornings.

I rushed back to our room so I could give Mello his chocolate as soon as his alarm went off, but when I got into the room he was already awake and looking out the small window in the center between our beds. Crap.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" All my ears were met with was silence. "I got two chocolate bars for you today." …still quiet. "Seriously are you okay?" Mello normally wasn't quiet, and different for Mello was bad. "M-Mello?"  
"It's nothing" he said simply. I was getting scared now. "D-do you want y-your chocolate?"  
"Not today"  
"Are you s-sure?"  
"If I say I don't want chocolate" he paused taking a breath, "I DON'T WANT FUCKING CHOCOLATE" he screamed. Then luckily I wasn't caught off guard, when he got like this I tensed up, so when he swung his arm around to try and hit me I ducked/fell out of the way just in time. I was getting good at dodging punches being friends with Mello. I was basking in my victory as I sat sprawled on the ground, but when I looked up at him I could see he was mad that he missed me. Missing me probably made him madder than the chocolate thing.

He quickly got down on my level and pushed me up against the nearest wall. I was sitting and he was kneeling over me with his hands on my chest. This brought back memories of the dream last night; I swallowed, trying to shake the thoughts from my head.

"What's this Matt? You think you're tough just because I missed once?" I hated when he asked me questions when he was angry, I never knew weather to answer or not.

"No Mello… I-I'm sorry"  
"Are you really sorry Matt? Reeaaallllyyyy sorry?" he asked again squishing me against the wall, harder and harder.

"Yes Mello" I gasped running out of air, "I'm really sorry"  
"That's fine", he whispered into my ear, "But how do I know you've learned your lesson?" I tried to say something but I really couldn't breathe, "You going to answer me?" he asked again.

"Be..cause.." I managed to spit out.  
"Because why?" he teased, god I really can't breathe, why is he doing this?

I woke up in the infirmary, I must have passed out, and I guess Mello brought me here. Great, I get an A on the test and then I miss a day of class, so I'm back where I started.

Why was Mello always so mean? Well I guess last night he was really happy I got a good grade, but when he hugged me it was kind of scary, because I'm afraid that he'll change his mind and be really angry. I figure making him stop hugging me made him mad because when he came back from were ever he went after the hug his knuckles were all bloody, I snuck into the medical closet and took come gauze to wrap him up. I hope he didn't go ballistic on some kid, I think its better if he just hits me, because I don't really matter.

Sure me and Mello are kind of friends, but he has so many other friends other than me, and he doesn't really like people, those guys just hang around him. If Mello gets tired of someone he just beats the shit out of them and then they don't hang around him anymore. I'm probably the closest person to Mello, only because when he scares other people off they have somewhere else to go, but I don't, so I just come back to him. Mello's kind of nice too when you look past the mood swings, but sometimes he'll be really nice and it's like I actually exist.

Ja? Good rite? I hope sooooo/  
okay down to business, I am gonna switch from Mello to Matt every chapter :) yayz +  
I updated really fast this time but next it will be a little longer because I am going to my grandparents house and, she is extremely religious/strict, so I probably won't be using her ancient computer to write yaoi, she won't even let me and my siblings (4 of us) say like, boogers, you have to say "nose dirt" lol I will maybe write the story, but I am not gonna be able to post for at least a week: ( sry~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Mello's POV *enjoy  
oh, and I just want to say that in my world, no one in the Wammy house has the same name, so there is not two Matt's, and not two Mello's, that's how the lady knows where matt is!3  
another sorry, this chapter is really short, so umm.... the next one will be out this week or sooner!**

I drifted through the day relatively happy. School was easy, teachers were stupid, and no one got to close. I think it's better if people stay away from me, just look what I can do. After school ended I had to focus on the problems I had caused, firstly Matt.

After school I rushed to the infirmary to see if he was okay, I don't think I did anything to bad but I just want to make sure.

I went to the front desk of the nurse, since Wammys is a big school they have tons of sick kids every day, and you have to ask to see which room the person you want to see is.

"Hey lady, do you know where Matt is?"  
"Sure" she mumbled glancing at the computer on her desk before clicking the mouse a few times. She looked up and said, "Room four, down the hall to your left" down the hall and to the left, I have to remember that, "thanks I mumbled, walking away. I repeated the directions in my head as I walked down the long hallway and to the left. As I approached the room I took a deep breath and composed myself, I don't want a repeat of this morning, so I can't get angry.

I tiptoed into the room, just in case he was sleeping. He was, so I went over to his bed and pulled up a plastic chair. "Oh, Matt" I muttered to myself, quiet enough so I wouldn't wake him up. "Why do I always hurt you? It's not like I try, I--I could never do that" My voice broke, and I focused on not breaking down. I reached out and caressed his cheek. "I wish you could understand…" I whispered, close to tears.

I don't think I can deny it anymore; I really like Matt, whatever that means…

I don't just want to be his friend, you probably couldn't even call us friends, I make him stick around, but if he really wanted to leave then he could. At least I don't think I would be able to stop him. I bent down and brought his lips to mine, in a sweet innocent kiss, then quickly sat back down in the cheep plastic chair, which made a loud squeak. "SHIT" I said just a little too loud, I didn't want to wake him up! I sat still for what seemed like hours, but Matt didn't even twitch. I didn't remember him being such a heavy sleeper. I decided I should wake him up, so we could talk about what happened, I shook his shoulder and said, "Matt, wake up"  
"W-what?" he sputtered  
"Hey, it's me Matt, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Mello?" he interrupted," Its fine, you got mad, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Upon hearing this I felt so relieved, he didn't hate me, I wasn't evil, and I could still be near him.  
"Thank you so much Matt, this really means a lot to me. Sometime I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Matt was dismissed from the infirmary during my visit, so we walked back to our room together. We walked past the kitchen and he asked if I wanted any chocolate, but I was worried about him so I said no, he might be tired from earlier, so I wanted him to lay down when we got back to our room. Luckily today is Friday, so he can sleep in tomorrow.

We didn't really talk on the walk back to our room, and it took a while because Wammy house is so big. It's not uncommon for new kids to get lost during their first few months.

When we got back to the room I said to Matt, "You should sleep, you're probably still tired from earlier."  
"Na, I'm fine, I really want to catch up on school, the real bummer is that I missed a whole day"  
"You sure? I don't want you to push yourself and then get hurt; I don't think my conscience could take that!"  
"No really, I'm fine, but it would be nice if you could go and get my homework from all of my teachers."  
"Sure Matt, see you in a little while!"

**Okay, okay  
I know it's been a long time since I updated and I am really, really, really, sorry, it might happen again but I swear that I didn't mean to.  
I'm gonna tell what's going on, on my profile so if I haven't posted in a while then check for excuses on there ******** : ) O_o**

**AND I got my ears double pierced so like, it's awesome…but kinda hurts… waaaaa!  
and I want to thank my Uke in advance for giving me a few ideas, even though I haven't used them yet! (don't worry I'm getting there!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is in Matt's point of view, and…stuff**

**Disclaimer: Lots of people have one, why not me? (Death Note = not mine)**

**Poor Matt, he's so confused : ( **

**And Uke, I promise next chapter I can do what we talked about!**

**MATT:**

"Oh, my god..." I said this because I knew something Mello did not know. I wasn't asleep when he came in to visit me.

"What am I supposed to--think?" I said my voice cracking. The room I had just arrived in was freezing cold. Yeah, I like Mello a lot, but do I like him that much? … Sure all of those dreams, whatever but it's not like I want to date him! ... or do I? All of this is too much! I feel sick, what do I say to him? Do I pretend nothing happened?

"What should I do? What should I do?" I was getting desperate. Chills ran through my body. I'm just a kid and Mello is so much older than me! Jeez how long do I have until he comes back? I have to get myself together, I thought falling down into the nearest bed. I guess I should just sleep. That's what Mello wants me to do, and if I sleep on it a sign might come to me in my sleep.

My dreams were not pleasant, not what you would call nightmares but not exactly good ether. I was cold, but then I got warm, I wrapped my arms around this new source of warmth. Inhaling the scent of…chocolate?

I flinched when I realized that it was Mello, whatever, I just need to sleep.

I floated in and out of dreams, they mixed in with reality, I was so confused. I couldn't mean anything to Mello could I? Maybe it was just a dream, I always dream about Mello.

Maybe it was a joke... probably not. Mello didn't really joke.

Mello doesn't like me; I could never be good enough for him.

Then suddenly the warmth left me.

"Nuhaaa" I moaned curling up into a ball to keep warm. "Mello" I whispered. Hugging the thick blanket up to my chest.

I woke up in the morning, and Mello was on the bed across from me, working on his laptop.

"Good morning" he mumbled, without looking up from the screen. "So, what's up Mello?" I asked, curious what he was thinking. "Nothing much…homework I guess" he answered, without looking up from the screen. "Oh, and" he started again, "You slept in my bed." But he still didn't look up at me. Somehow I have to get his attention…

"Mello, am I important to you?" What?! Did I just say that out loud? What's wrong with me what's wrong with me what's wrong with me?!

At least this got his attention; he looked up from his computer and gave me a look, then looked immediately back down at the screen. I could tell he was in serious thought; he looked like he was biting his tongue.

Then after what seemed like hours he answered, "Yeah, I guess. Really your just easer to put up with than everyone else, so I guess you can hang around me or…whatever."

Oh, that's good. I guess that it doesn't matter it must have just been a dream. But why would I dream that if it was just a dream?

A guy liking another guy…that's called being gay right? Is it bad?

"Matt?" Mello mumbled.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, pretending I saw something really interesting on the sheets draped over my legs.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I-umm" I stalled, searching for an answer to that question. What am I supposed to say? Well when in doubt, lie through your teeth. "I was just wondering why you don't hang around any other people, you know, they all try to be your friend, but you don't really care."

"That's just because everyone else just gets on my nerves, and they leave if I blow up on them even once. And even though I must have hurt you hundreds of times, but somehow you always manage to forgive me."

"Oh, thanks…" I think….

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, I caught up on sleep, finished all my homework, and even managed to get a little ahead in some of my classes. I'll be honest; school was never first on my list of priorities. I guess it was nice if I did well in school, but everything just came naturally, so I didn't have to try too hard, Mello tried, although he was often sidetracked by other things, he was still a really good student.

Other things I did were get Mello chocolate, on a regular basis, or he would get cranky. Mello didn't have any outbursts, but he also didn't get to close to me ether, he was just cold. Not that it hurt, I was used to Mello's moodiness by now. One second he was hot and fiery, the next cold as ice.

::::

**Another short one, goodie. You guys must love reading this, hua? Well I promise that were gonna start seeing some stuff happen soon! want me to give you a hint on what's gonna happen?? Okay, were going to see what happens when someone messes with Mello's things…(and by things I mean Matt)**

**P.S. Good stuff comes faster if you review, just say something!**


End file.
